Rendezvous
by Dreaming of dance
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Cindy and Jimmy meet for the first time as adults.


Hi =), so I know that I have two other stories that I haven't updated yet, but I got this idea and I wanted to get it out. It's set in an alternate universe where Cindy and Jimmy are meeting for the first time. I got the idea from the song "If We Ever Meet Again" by Timberland and Katy Perry, then it just went off from there. Rated T for themes/innuendo.

Disclaimer: I don't own JN but if I did I would drop out of college so that the show could go back on tv =)

* * *

The extravagant architecture of the opera house did nothing to impress the man who was slipping through the crowd of the elegantly dressed audience and into a booth on the balcony. Slipping into the balcony was a hard enough task for him though, considering he was the most well known scientist of his day. He didn't necessarily consider himself famous, but the general public seemed to disagree considering he had won the Nobel prize and was responsible for many technological advancements. He was only twenty -five but had already made a fortune, one that wasn't as easy to manage as he thought it would be. So like any genius would do, he decided it was about time he got an official lawyer as a precaution. Having people know he had that much money made him very vulnerable to being sued.

His lawyer was the reason that he found himself at an opera of all places. He wasn't the least bit interested in the opera and was sure the next three hours were going to be utterly boring. He didn't have much of a choice, seeing that his new lawyer invited him and it would be rude to turn him down. Plus, he would prefer to be on his good side if he was helping to handle his career.

He was quiet as he closed the door behind him, not wanting to make a big entrance. A man that was older than him by at least twice his age stood up and reached out his hand to shake his.

"Glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed it Mr. Vortex." He responded politely.

"Let me introduce you to my wife." He gestured toward the woman that was occupying the seat next to him. Even though she was aged, from her bone structure, and facial features he could tell that once she must have been quite beautiful.

"Sasha this is James Neutron, the client I told you about." He shook her hand gently, taking note of the huge diamond ring that rested on her finger.

"It's nice to meet you." She didn't reply with words but simply nodded, he brushed it off, she didn't seem like the type of person to welcome someone new with open arms.

"And you'll be sitting next to my daughter." Before he could even look in that direction, he was already mentally rolling his eyes. He couldn't count the number of times someone he worked with tried to set him up with their daughter, sister, or niece. He'd even entertained the idea a couple of times, but they always never worked out. He'd realized the daughter's of wealthy and successful men weren't his type. They were either too stuck up, or too into material possessions. He was more into girls who were down to earth, not some heiress who took advantage of their Daddy's credit card.

"Cindy." Her father called out to the woman he was referencing. The genius switched his gaze to the girl in question. He was momentarily startled at the realization that not only did his lawyer leave out that he had a daughter, he left out that he had an extremely hot daughter. He could only see her profile as she seemed to be tuning out her dad as she stared over the balcony and at the closed curtains of the stage. Even from her profile he found her quite stunning. Then again looks could be deceiving.

"Cynthia." Her mother said in a tone that would sound like a warning to any other person.

"What?" The blonde woman that seemed to be around his age retorted in a nonchalant voice.

"Cindy, I want to introduce you to James Neutron." Her father continued now that she was paying attention although she didn't change the direction she was facing. She simply lifted her arm, her hand extended outwards. The young man raised an eyebrow over his deep blue eye. He was right, looks were deceiving, this girl was a complete bitch. Nevertheless, he shook her out stretched hand and sat down next to her as the lights began to dim in the theatre.

"Don't mind her." His lawyer said in his ear and went to take his own seat.

The opera had been going on for a solid thirty minutes and she still hadn't acknowledged that he was there, let alone sitting next to her; she hadn't even spared him a glance. What was with her? While she seemed to be glued to the opera he studied her face, for some reason he felt like he had seen her before. He was sure he would have remembered seeing her in person, maybe he had seen a picture of her or something. He was racking his brain for some kind of reference and almost didn't catch it when she spoke up.

"I can tell you're staring."

"Maybe I'm just trying to figure you out, and why you're so rude." One corner of her lip turned upwards. They continued to talk in hushed voices.

"What makes you think I'm rude. Maybe I'm just not interested in spending time with another client of my father's that's going to pretend to find me extremely interesting for the next couple of hours. It's better if we just ignore each other."

"So are you saying you're extremely boring? Then that would make you rude and boring."

"Excuse me?" She scoffed.

"I'm just saying, maybe I don't need to meet another stuck up rich girl."

"Well I've never met a smart ass scientist before but I can tell I'm already sick of it."

"So you know who I am then."

"I'd have to be an idiot not to know who you are." Well, that was a change. Actually, it was refreshing. Usually women seemed to pretend to be interested in what he did just because he was famous.

"And that doesn't have any effect on you or anything?"

"Why would it? I don't even know you."

"Maybe if you had been a polite and decent human being we could have been introduced properly." During this whole conversation she still managed to keep her eyes forward, and she noticed that she hadn't looked at him the whole time he was there. At this point she wanted to see the guy who had the nerve to talk to her like that. She supposed he wasn't anticipating her turning to him so suddenly because he stopped the rant he began to go on mid sentence. For what seemed like minutes, but were really seconds in reality, their eyes locked. He finally got a full look at her face, and his mind started to wander. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he saw someone he found as appealing to look at. She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Are your eyes really that blue?" Her tone was more accusing than complimentary.

"Are your eyes really that green?" She got closer to his face to examine him further.

"Can you just answer the question, you're so difficult."

"I thought you said you didn't know me." He smirked, he was just at good at playing mind games as she was. She smiled for the first time he'd seen that night, and rolled her eyes; and then stuck out her hand again.

"All right, you win. Hi, my name's Cindy Vortex and I find the guy sitting next to me intolerably annoying." He took her hand in his.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jimmy Neutron and the girl sitting next to me isn't as sweet as she looks." She let a bit of laughter escape her lips, which made him feel satisfied that despite the way they started off, he was enjoying her presence.

The opera continued on with Jimmy and Cindy exchanging light conversation every now and then, but conversation wasn't the only thing brewing between them. He could feel it, she could feel it, it was just a matter of how long it was going to be before it erupted. Every time they would interact, the gesture would turn more intimate. She would rest her hand on his knee when she would lean in to tell him something. He would whisper so close to her ear she could practically feel his lips against her skin. She felt like a teenage girl again, not just because of the raging hormones, but she got that excited feeling of having a new crush in her chest. He used the opportunity to tuck a lose hair behind her ear, and trailed his finger down her bare neck and shoulder. She was thankful for the darkness of the theatre so he wouldn't notice that her face was heating up.

"I'm starting to think you're trying to find excuses to touch me Mr. Neutron." She suggested. He was grinning at her and inching closer.

"I guess I'm not being as subtle as I thought." He murmured, his nose skimming against her own.

"I didn't peg you for being forward type."

"Only when going after something I want."

"And that is..." Her sentenced trailed off, but her question wasn't answered as a sea of applause erupted from the audience and the first act of the opera ended. The pair pulled away as the lights came back up, frustration seeping into their minds.

"There will be a twenty minute intermission." A speaker announced and Cindy saw as her mother and father began to stand. She was going to curse her luck, but then remembered something of much importance. Jimmy was about to walk past her but she grabbed his shoulder.

"Follow me. The crowd's going to be so big my parents will assume we're somewhere behind them."

He would have never known, but up a flight of stairs and down three hallways later, they were walking down a corridor he didn't know existed. He noticed the walls were decorated in expensive oil paintings as he was following behind. Her hand was loosely interlocked with his, he enjoyed that she wasn't gripping onto him as if he was going to disappear.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going, or are you going to keep blindly leading me around?"

"Don't worry about it, it's not necessary to know everything at all times." Her figure stopped at a door; she pulled a pin out of her hair, and maneuvered it into the key hole of the locked door. A small click was heard before she turned the nob and pushed the door open with ease.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Jimmy inquired as he walked in after her.

"I've been dragged here since I was a kid, I've done my fair share of exploring and finding ways to entertain myself." He heard the door close, incasing the room in darkness. It was pitch black around the room to his blue eyes, as he hadn't adjusted to the change in light.

"So are you going to hold me captive now or something?" He joked out loud into the open space. He felt as dainty hands rested on his shoulders and wandered town to his tie.

"Would you be opposed to that?"

"No."

"Good." She pulled his tie towards her, attaching his lips to hers.

Knowing that they were limited in time only made the pair move faster as they kissed with rushed passion. His tongue ran along her bottom lip before gaining entrance to her mouth. She pushed his jacket off his body, her needy hands pulling his tie loose before fumbling over the buttons on his shirt. She was sure she had popped a few, but wasn't concerned considering she thought he just broke the zipper on her dress that made a puddle on the floor as it fell. His fingers ran down her naked back before his hands rested on her bottom and aggressively pulled her closer to him. As Cindy attempted to step out of her strewn dress, the heel of her shoe caught, causing her to trip and sending them to the floor. The tumble to the ground did nothing to interrupt them, but only helped Cindy to pin Jimmy to the carpet. She kissed her way down his chest and abdomen before she undid his belt. When she roughly pulled it thorough the belt loops and carelessly threw it, it occurred to her that although she brought him here with ulterior motives, she hadn't imagined it was going to go this far.

With luck they had somehow managed to return to the booth before either of her parents had arrived, with even more luck they wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary such as her change in hairstyle, or the wrinkles in his tux. Two older adults took their seats next to them, aloof to why Jimmy and Cindy had disappear during intermission.

"What do you think of the performance?" Her mother asked her conversationally even though she knew she couldn't care less about the opera.

"Amazing." She said with a smug smirk, her mother would never know that wasn't the_ performance _she was referring to. The lights began to dim for the second time that night indicating that the second act was about to begin. Jimmy waited until the opera continued before he softly delivered the words he wanted to say.

"So does this mean I can get your number?" A corner of her lips turned upward once more.

"If we ever meet again, then maybe."

* * *

Let me know what you think. Originally this story was going to be rated M with a sex scene but I wanted to see if people really wanted one, or if they would rather put it to their imaginations. Also, I was thinking of turning this into a story after I finish my other two, so feedback would be awesome =)

~Dreaming of dance


End file.
